Rise Of The Venomess
by speedgod2019
Summary: Alice is a regular office worker with dark fantasies, but all is changed when fantasy becomes reality...


It was a late night at the office. Alice was alone slaving away at her terminal. Alice wasn't an ordinary woman, although anyone could disagree. She was one of many who worked for the company and her title wasn't exactly VIP. All she was, was a button pusher working for a little over minimum wage 5 days a week. Alice however had a desire stronger than anyone else, she wanted power, control over others. It was almost like a fetish that she had were she was in control and was the supreme ruler. This fetish couldn't be more of a fantasy at this very point in her life, everything was going downhill. Her boyfriend had just dumped her, her rich parents had died in an avalanche leaving next to no money to Alice and to top it all off the bank had raised her mortgage payments. This caused her to employ more drastic, desperate and ruthless tactics to get stuff done. On this very particular night she was working a 16-hour shift in order to earn enough money to pay this month's mortgage payment, she wasn't in the brightest of moods. She sat anxiously in her chair waring a black satin shirt paired with a tight black pencil skirt. From a distance she looked like a dark devil from the black clothes and her jet-black hair and deep inside that's exactly who she truly was.

In her down time, she would usually be scanning the internet, her fantasies being a big part of her search history. Earlier that day she had stumbled upon and read several articles about something called a "symbiote". These creatures apparently bond with humans to survive and as a result become powerful God like creatures with abilities beyond your wildest imagination. There had been a large number of accounts of these creatures existing and finding one is like wining the lottery while simultaneously getting struck by lightning. There was something about these "symbiote" creatures that got Alice's attention and as a result had been thinking about them all day. She was fascinated about how these things basically redefined what it meant to be human and took someone to a God like status, just the thought of this made her slightly wet in her seat. She knew that these things were real but the odds of finding one would be next to impossible. At this point she just sighed and decided to just forget about these things before her depression re-emerged. Little did she know that she didn't have to find anything, but it would find her…

The company she worked for specialised in biological hybrid technology. Basically it specialised in mixing organic material with machines. One of these organisms was a black blob that no one really knew what it was. As a result of this it was locked up for a few days, but now it is hungry for lifeforce and needs a host. Alice was typing away before suddenly CRASH. Alice immediately got confused, she was the only one in the building other than the security guard down stairs. She very quickly shot up and began to inspect the noise. Once at the back of the room she placed her shaking hand on the doors handle and ever so slowly opened the door. There she found herself in her boss's office, a nicely furnished room disturbed by what looked like glass on the ground. Inspecting the glass, she concluded that it must have lost balance and fell over, she could not have been more wrong. Suddenly from the other corner of the room she could her a squishing sound getting louder. Turning around she was greeted by a shot of black substance shooting at her foot.

She at first was confused, then scared but then happy? She felt like this was not a good thing and that some monster was about to eat her but instead this goo began to work around her foot. She kicked off her high heel and watched as her food began to be converted into a more creature looking version of itself. The goo then visibly entered her bloodstream and entered her mind though this way. "We sense that you know what we are…" a low voice hissed in her mind. "You're a symbiote aren't you" Alice replied with a grin on her face. "I think you can answer that question yourself, and also what we can offer you if you choose to accept our unity" the goo hissed. No thought was needed, her life was going down hill fast and she had nothing to loose and everything to gain. Alice quickly unbuttoned and striped herself as the websites had instructed her to do so if she wanted to bond. She was ready for the creature to begin the process and make her what she always wanted, into a God! "What are you waiting for little guy? I am all yours, take me now before I begin to have second thoughts!" she cooed loudly in a seductive manor. "I am glad to see your acceptance Alice" It cooed softly, "Let us begin.."

Slowly from the corner of the room a large chunk of black mass began to emerge. It made its way to her and made its ways up both legs, making sure it made the process more pleasurable than she could ever imagine. "Ohhhhhh fuuuuuuck!" She said aloud while her body began to change. Making its way up to her waist it coated her pussy parting its lips softly letting her pussy juice be dissolved in the black goo. Alice had never been so turned on at that very moment, she was about to become a God like creature unstoppable by any being on earth and she enjoyed that thought a bit too much. Her breasts felt unbelievably pleasurable once coated by the black substance and began spreading down her arms and hands, she looked down to see a white spider spawned over her breasts and chest. An evil smile over powered her as she saw her now enhanced body. It was now more muscular to what of a bodybuilder. Her nails could cut someone in half in one swipe if she wanted to. Her body could have not felt better. "Are you ready to truly become one now Alice?" The voice once again asked making sure she was 100% fully committed to the transformation. Her evil smile only widened and so did her eyes. It was clear though her thoughts and desires that her primal fantasies had taken over her mind. There really was no Alice anymore. All that was in that room at that very moment was to be the supreme ruler of all living. The goo slowly moved and latched onto her face slipping down into her mouth, nose, ears and eyes. Her jaw began to expand, and white patches appeared on her face. Teeth filled her mouth and so did a large monstrous tongue.

At that very moment there was no longer two beings in the room, only one. The creature had now fully bonded with her and was now apart of her way of thinking, no longer a voice In her head but instead part of a bipolar personality. What was now standing in that very room was no woman, nor human. Only a monstrous God who's only goal was to conquer all who roamed this planet. Without hesitation she lifted a sofa up from the office and threw it straight at the window, soon after she jumped and swung away from the building never to be seen…... for now….


End file.
